Desobediencia
by Sam Autumn
Summary: Las cosas no salen como lo planeado en una misión, Levi ha desobedecido las órdenes de Erwin. Erwin exige saber el porqué, ya que el costo de ésta acción ha sido alto. NSFW. Eruri. Violencia.


El eco de la bofetada se perdió entre los suspiros, la sorpresa de quienes presenciaban el acto se hizo audible. Su rostro se ladeó hacia la izquierda al recibir el impacto, sus ojos se abrieron por la conmoción, fue más doloroso de lo que parecía, más que por la fuerza del golpe propinado, porque sintió lastimado su orgullo.  
Enderezó la postura; la mirada en alto, la espalda recta, las manos en posición de firmes. Su mejilla comenzó a colorearse de rojo pero nada hizo que inmutara el semblante de nuevo.  
- Desobedeció una orden, Cabo – Erwin cruzó las manos a su espalda, de pie firmemente frente a él. El resto de los soldados seguían en formación un paso atrás - ¿Fue una acción deliberada?  
- Si.  
Silencio y de nuevo otra fuerte bofetada. Esta vez enderezó la postura más rápido. No lo parecía, pero Erwin estaba furioso, tal vez nunca había sentido tal furia en aquel hombre siempre tan sereno, frío y calculador.  
- Erwin... – Hanji se atrevió a decir, se veía devastada; pero rápidamente y sin siquiera mirarla, Erwin la calló.  
- No le he dado permiso para hablar, soldado – Ella se avergonzó un poco, volvió a entrar en filas cabizbaja con los pensamientos debatiendo en su interior.  
La pausa que llenaba el ambiente estaba tensa, expectante al nuevo impacto. Éste último golpe tuvo tal fuerza que lo pudo desestabilizar por completo, se sostuvo sobre su propio pie antes de caer a un lado, aún así, muy pronto volvió a enderezarse y mirar a Erwin de frente.  
- ¿Porqué desobedeciste mi orden? - increpó en un tono grave, personal.  
- Porque tu orden era una gran mierda - Respondió con el mismo tono personal y una mueca cínica, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la sangre del labio con su pulgar.  
Todos quedaron sumidos en una tensión espesa, esperando que comenzara la tormenta.  
- Déjennos solos – El futuro comandante dio la orden al resto. Los tres salieron de la oficina aún no queriendo, y al final Mike cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Parecía que Erwin intentaba contar hasta diez o, mejor dicho, hasta mil para serenarse; pero no pudo, soltó un rodillazo al abdomen del pelinegro. Por reflejo su cuerpo se dobló, sus ojos se abrieron y apretó los dientes para contener la expresión de dolor.  
- Tu desobediencia costó la vida de mis hombres – Levi se erguía de nuevo. Recuperando el aire perdido.  
- Yo tomé mi puta decisión, y no me arrepiento. Pero tu deberías avergonzarte de haberme dado esa mierda de orden sin pensar.  
Con brusquedad, el mayor lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo empujó hasta la pared. El impacto volvió a sacarle el aire, aún así el otro le sostenía la mirada con el rostro levantado, lo estaba retando.  
- Tal vez un castigo es lo que te hace falta... para que aprendas que tu lugar es cumplir ordenes.  
- ¿Castigo? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente? - Pero esta vez, Erwin le respondió con una sonrisa espeluznante que le erizó la piel.  
- Si... voy a golpearte hasta la inconsciencia, voy a cogerte tan duro que no vas a poder ni siquiera cagar.  
- ¿Esa es tu amenaza? - Levi sonrió un poco nervioso ante la pérdida de elocuencia de su capitán – Quiero ver que lo intentes...  
Erwin desabrochó las hebillas del equipo del cabo con extrema maestría. Ambos estaban ansiosos.. ansiosos de ahogar la ira y el dolor en las profundidades mas bajas de la pasión.

Una conversación de forcejeo y exhalaciones comenzó la muda discusión, se impregnó en la piel del moreno un rastro de tatuajes lilas y tintos, impresos sin reparo en el dolor, un poema perdido en la exaltación de la derrota y el orgullo vencido.  
Por su cuello se extendió la ilustración surrealista de tonos rojizos, un árbol florido y ríos escarlata hasta su abdomen. Se esforzaba mordiendo sus labios para no hacer juego a esa triste canción, pero se escapaban sus suspiros.  
Erwin le dio la vuelta, ahora lo tenía contra la pared, su respiración lo apresaba cuando sintió como eran bajados su pantalones lo suficiente para ser penetrado sin siquiera estar listo.  
- ¡Ahgg..! ¡Maldito seas Erwin...! - apretó sus dientes, el dolor que sintió fue intenso, pero sólo era el preámbulo de las violentas embestidas que le propinó.

El rubio realizaba su danza informe al tiempo que le frotaba el miembro sin mesura; lentamente el tormento se transformaba en una necesidad, mutaba a un dolor que le gustaba sentir, sus quejidos se convertían en gemidos de placer.  
- Tu debes obedecer... - la grave voz de Erwin se unió a las exhalaciones del moreno, hablaba de manera intermitente - es la jerarquía de las cosas... ese es tu lugar.. aún así... te lo pido... dime... -  
sin prolongar mucho sus palabras, continuó moviéndose con vehemencia; el amargo vals se prolongó y una lluvia de espasmos fue la interlocutora de aquel discurso, entonces se detuvo y salió del cuerpo de su amante.

De nuevo le dio la vuelta, presionando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared para continuar su canibalistica tarea en el mentón, los labios,desgarrando la camisa para quitarla de en medio; exponiendo el desastre que eran sus ropas pues no había tiempo para delicadeces, tan solo bastaba con quitarla de donde estorbara.  
- Dame una respuesta, Levi... necesito una maldita respuesta – las palabras rotas se entrelazaban en la humedad del beso que depositaba en su oído. Era el triste soplo de alguien que busca una razón para apaciguar el fuego del dolor.

Erwin le subió las piernas que se deslizaron sobre sus marcados brazos. Sus manos intentaron mantener el equilibro con el apoyo de la pared y sus barnizados labios se aproximaron a los oídos desesperados del rubio, susurrando en un cálido aliento.  
- … tu... deberías de saberlo... ¿cómo es... que no lo puedes ver...? ah... aah... - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Erwin lo penetró de nuevo continuando su faena.

Intentaba asirse a la espalda de su amante cuando éste alcanzó el punto más sensible dentro de sus paredes. Los embates eran puntuales, con pautas que sólo servía de exordio a aquella brutalidad, apenas atrapaba el aliento para que volviera a escaparse transformado en un gemido entre cada arremetida.  
- Demonios, Erwin – sus palabras sonaban apenas como un soplo en medio de cada suspiro, rozando la garganta al salir envueltas en vapor – como sigas así... me voy a correr... – pero ésto no era como cuando hacían el amor; no lo escuchaba, no le importaba; lo único que quería escuchar en su presa, era que gimiera la respuesta que exigía.  
Siguió golpeando con fuerza, ignoró los espasmos que recorrieron a su peón en un fugaz e impetuoso orgasmo, también ignoró cuando el semen mojó su abdomen.  
- Erwin... - pero aquél no quería oírle, continuaba arremetiendo.  
Se aferró a su amante, las desenfrenadas ideas de lo ocurrido se mimetizaban en una incómoda y lastimera tormenta de sensaciones; él también tenía sus propias preguntas, aquellas que no quería preguntar porque, a diferencia de lo que Erwin quería saber, cualquier respuesta sería dolorosa.

Es cierto que dijo que no se arrepentía de su decisión, intentó convencerse mil veces y más de que había hecho lo correcto, se lo repitió sin parar al ver a sus compañeros caer. Erwin se equivocaba si pensaba que era el único al que le dolían esas muertes, para él no sólo era así, era una culpa que le pertenecía, por que fue su decisión, no la de Erwin.

Soportar..., si, estaba soportando ser utilizado como válvula de escape, ser lastimado; Si Erwin necesitaba aliviar sus heridas de esa manera, si era necesario enterrar el dolor del alma de ese hombre bajo su propia piel, si era imperioso aquella muestra de poder para recuperar su orgullo entonces lo aceptaba, no sabía porqué, pero así lo hacía.  
Pudo relajarse cuando la semilla de Erwin invadió su interior, cuando se detuvo, cuando salió nuevamente de su cuerpo.  
- Dime, Erwin... en qué va a cambiar.. que te de la puta respuesta que quieres... dime qué va a cambiar saber que te equivocaste... que omitiste.. lo importante... - increpó al retomar aliento. Erwin no parecía entenderlo, aún parecía omitir lo que era importante.  
Fue llevado hasta el escritorio para yacer boca arriba, para comenzar a morder sus propios labios y cubrir su rostro escondiendo cualquier expresión de dolor que causaba Erwin al tomar de nuevo el miembro del moreno en sus manos.  
- No... no omití nada – y con destreza sacó el resto de la ropa de su peón, las botas, los pantalones – pero los sacrificios que se deben hacer... es sólo una decisión – e invadió la ya húmeda entrada de su amante con los dedos, haciendo tiempo para reanudar su tarea.  
- Entonces... no era tan importante para ti... - La sangre se acumuló lentamente en las partes bajas de su cuerpo de nuevo.  
Las palabras estaban en el aire, como un discurso retórico, un reproche temeroso de recibir réplica. La estimulación suficiente cortó la pauta y el futuro comandante sin vacilación volvió a arremeter contra su peón.

Sólo pudo sujetarse del borde del escritorio para contrarrestar las sacudidas de su cuerpo, un punto que sirviera de balance contra las manos de su superior que se posaban en sus caderas para marcar el ritmo de las nuevas envestidas. El vaivén no mermaban su ritmo pese al cansancio ni al exceso de sensibilidad de su piel, al contrario, eran profundas, veloces, y como siempre, precisas. Ese bastardo de Erwin ¿cómo demonios podía tener tanta stamina? No aguantaría mucho esta segunda ronda, cada vez que el rubio golpeaba, un espasmo recorría su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.  
- ¿Cómo... te atreves... mmhg... a intentar... romper tu... ahg... maldita promesa? - escapó esa sentencia de su control, ahora era él quién necesitaba una respuesta y terminar con el martirio de una vez.  
El rubio se detuvo en seco, se acercó hasta su rostro, escarbando la pregunta dentro de esa mirada gris - No tenía planeado morir – dijo, sin más ni menos.  
En respuesta frunció la ceja al tiempo que los espasmos alentaban su intermitencia - Tus planes se habían salido de tus manos, maldita sea, Erwin...  
En esa breve conversación, en ese pequeño ojo del huracán, Erwin había encontrado lo buscaba, la explicación, por más insinuante que fuera, era capaz de apaciguar un mar en medio de la tormenta, era capaz de detener una tempestad, apagar un fuego, esa... la mirada gris escondida tras la cristalina humedad salina - Yo intento guardar esta promesa –  
- No, no lo estás intentando en serio – y las gotitas que cargaron todo el peso, desde el momento que tomó esa decisión hasta éste instante, se desbordaron por el contorno de sus ojos.  
El escalofrío que despertó espontáneamente en el moreno fue contagiado hasta el rubio, recorriendo ambos cuerpos por completo, volviéndolo a este momento, a éste acto y lo que debería de ser.

Le pasó la mano por el rostro retirando el cabello, el sudor y las lágrimas que a diferencia de la temperatura de su piel, se sentían frescas.  
- Si... a pesar de todo me salvaste la vida... te lo agradezco... pero... - esa frase dibujó en su cabeza un sin fin de posibilidades y situaciones; no importa cuando lo intentara, no importa que fuera el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, no podría eternizar su vida, no podía... tener el control sobre todos los escenarios.  
- Cállate... no quiero que digas nada más, no quiero escuchar... - así se sentían el atisbo del fuego extinto, el ardiente humo que acariciaba en forma de ósculo sobre sus ojos, delicado como una briza que se precipitaba en la piel de sus labios.  
Un beso invadido por el óxido de la sangre seca, un recordatorio de cuando se había perdido el control, y de que incluso en esos momentos quería pertenecerle.  
- Sólo hay dos cosas de las que no tengo el control... no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo determinar el tiempo que me queda... ni lo que provocas en mi... Levi... - y lo cubrió con su abrazo abarcando todo su pequeño cuerpo, lo quería asir, lo quería poseer, lo quería para él; pero era sólo una metáfora... porque no importaba cuanto apretara, la vida era como la arena, esfumándose de las manos lentamente hasta que sólo quedaba el recuerdo de haberla poseído.

Erwin comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez muy lento, era como la melodía que hacía el viento al rozar la yerba.  
El abrazo no menguaba, y él se estaba derritiendo en los brazos del rubio, se evaporaba en la disyuntiva de las contrastantes emociones; lo que había sido tan amargo hace un instante se convirtió en dulce. Esta vez sentía el ardiente calor en el centro de su cuerpo, el acorde de suspiros en el viento se armonizaba con el sonido de sus cuerpos en fricción.  
Sus ojos se encontraron en medio del movimiento y el precio de tenerlos hoy frente a él atizó sus entrañas.  
- ...por favor... no mueras antes que yo... - suplicó, porque la vida del rubio ya había costado muchos otras, por que sus sueños los estaban construyendo los hombres caídos en el campo de batalla.. porque creía que aquél era el más fuerte de los dos. Por que no quería extrañar el infinito cielo de sus ojos y el calor del sol que irradiaba, no quería volver bajo tierra, no a la fría oscuridad. Por que la idea de volver a estar incompleto era aterradora.  
Un beso discontinuo que sellaba sus labios fue el proemio de la más intensa lírica que lo invadió. El orgasmo fue prolongado, ascendente, extendiéndose lentamente como aquel humor que se sentía como vino ardiente dentro de él, alcanzando hasta la parte más alejada de su cuerpo; un momento de éxtasis en que su mente y cordura eran arrebatados por el placer que ese hombre eran capaz de hacerle sentir.

Era como si su corazón se hubiera detenido para apreciar ese evento, aguardó la respiración en su interior hasta que se le escabulló de sus pulmones muy despacio.  
Erwin se recostó sobre su pecho, escuchó como el corazón de su soldado retomaba el ritmo normal. Escucharon la romanza que interpretaba preguntándose cuanto más continuaría.  
El mayor se acomodó los pantalones, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cubrió con la capa verde de la legión y él se dejó acurrucar. Enterró su cabeza sobre el pecho del futuro comandante, estaba exhausto, adolorido, y lo único que quería era descansar física y mentalmente.  
Salió de la oficina cargado, ya cayendo dormido, sólo pudo distinguir unas palabras de Erwin que vibraron en su pecho.  
- Mike, ordena un poco la oficina y trae nuestras cosas, estaremos en mi habitación – y quedó entre un espacio de somnolencia y paz, esa que se siente luego de la tormenta, aspirando el aroma de aquella persona que estaría con él el resto de su vida.


End file.
